Camera
by yaoiman1
Summary: Duo is talking into video camera to relieve stress. Heero now, too! Excuse the new chapter. The damn thing did that everytime I tried uploading it. It gonna be confusing to read. Finished. Okay, so I skipped Day 4. I just wanted to get to the concert.
1. Day 1

Gundam Wing Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Day 1: Monday  
Why am I doing this? I feel so stupid. I'm talking into a stupid video camera. But my mother says it'll relieve stress, so why not.  
Okay. I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm in 10th grade. The school year's almost over, and I'm happy about that, at least. I really don't need to give you a physical description because I'm talking into a camera. But I'll tell you this much, I have a long braid that I don't want to get rid of, even though I'm made fun of every five seconds because of it.  
Enough of that. Let me tell you about my day, just to relieve stress.  
  
It started off good enough, until it started to rain. Stupid damn weathermen. They're never right. Anyway, I didn't have an umbrella or a jacket. Needless to say, I was pissed.  
A car drove up then, and when the window rolled down, I saw that it was Heero Yuy. Great, I thought, this won't go well. "You look like you could use a ride," he said.  
Ohhhh no, I'm not falling for that one again. Someone offers me a ride, and as I'm about to get in they slam the door in my face and ride off laughing. So, I kept on walking. "Come on. I don't bite," he said.  
"That's not what I'm worried about," I said.  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
"I'm about to get in and you slam the door on my face," I answered. "I've fallen for that one before."  
Heero started laughing. "That's what you're worried about?" he asked. "I don't do that kind of stuff. If I wanted to embarrass you I'd grab you from behind and stuff a pie or something down your pants. But I won't, so don't worry."  
I thought for a moment. Maybe he wouldn't do it. It was worth a shot. Hopefully he wouldn't put a pie down my pants. So I walked over. I hesitated as I was about to climb in. When he didn't shut it I climbed in. Evanescence was playing on the CD player. "You like them?" I asked.  
"Yep," he answered.  
"So do I." And we drove off toward the school.  
  
I don't think I've mentioned yet how much I hate teachers. Especially Zechs Marquise. Almost all the teachers in the school like it when they are corrected, if they are actually wrong. But nooo, not Mr. Marquise, our History teacher. He's always right, even if he's wrong. For example, today he said the War of 1812 got its name because it ended in 1812. WRONG! It didn't end in 1812. Therefore, he was wrong.  
We got in an argument about it that ended with a sigh from me, because he asked me if a detention would change my mind. Idiot.  
  
The next period was lunch, my favorite period. But the hamburgers sucked that day, and there was nothing else I liked. It got better fast, though.  
A couple guys walked by me and sneered, "Fag." The accusations didn't bother me as much anymore, since I now know it's true, but I still hate the word.  
Heero walked over and asked if he could sit down with me, which really surprised me. After he promised a prank wasn't going to be pulled I said, "Sure."  
We sat in silence for a while, just eating our food. Then Heero blurted out, "So you, uh, like Evanescence?"  
"Yes," I replied.  
"Did you know they're having a concert in town soon?'  
"Yes."  
He hesitated for a while, then he said, "I'm going there."  
"So," I said.  
"I have and extra ticket, would you, uh, like to go?" he asked, and I could tell he was really nervous.  
I raised an eyebrow, because I didn't want to go there waiting for him to come with the tickets, and the he doesn't show up. He sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ticket. "Here," he said. "You're really paranoid. Do you know that?"  
I took the ticket from him and said, "Yes."  
"Since you just took the ticket, I take it you agree."  
"Okay."  
  
From there on it's just a normal boring school day. So then at dinner I had to tell my mother about Heero and his offer, which I had already accepted.  
  
"Dinner's ready, Duo," my mother said, cutting into my thoughts about Heero. You know, those thoughts you get when you fall in love, but you don't know if the other person feels the same way.  
"Alright," I said. "I'm coming."  
  
When I got downstairs, my parents were already sitting at the table. I didn't say I had a stepfather because I hate him, and I don't care about what he decides.  
Spaghetti Pie was the dinner of the day, and I was happy. We al ate in silence for a while, and then my mother asked, "So, Duo, how was school?"  
Time to ask. "It was fine," I replied. "Hey, Mom. There's an Evanescence concert on Friday."  
"No, I'm not buying you tickets," my mother interrupted.  
"That wasn't the question," I said. "The question is, if I already have a ticket, can I go?"  
"How did you get a ticket?" my stepfather asked.  
"A friend gave me an extra he had," I replied.  
"A friend?" my mother said, obviously surprised.  
"Yes, a friend."  
"Who?"  
"His name is Heero Yuy," I replied, getting tired of Twenty Questions.  
"Well I guess you can if you already have the ticket," my mother said.  
"Wait a minute," said my stepfather. "Don't I get a say in this."  
"What do you think," my mother sighed.  
"No, he shouldn't go," he said.  
"Well, unless you want a face full of bitch, I think you should change your mind."  
My stepfather looked shocked for the rest of dinner.  
  
After that, I did the dishes, and here I am. Ahhh, I feel so relieved. Day done. Don't worry though. There'll more stress tomorrow.  
  
Well that was it. How did you like it? Review. If you didn't like it, don't read more than this chapter, it's that easy. EVANESCENCE ROCKS!!! 


	2. Day 2

Camera Day 2  
  
Well, here we are with another day that I have to tell you about. My day wasn't that stressful, but it still pays to relieve whatever stress I have. Ready?  
  
My alarm went off, and it started playing My Immortal by Evanescence. So much Evanescence lately. I looked outside, and to my disappointment, it wasn't raining. Damn. Why was I disappointed? Because if it wasn't raining Heero probably wouldn't stop and pick me up.  
Breakfast went slowly, which was strange, because it never does for me. My stepfather was still mad about dinner last night. Should I tell you my parents' names? Probably. My mother's name is Nina, and my stepfather's name is Bill. That's why my favorite movie is Kill Bill.  
Breakfast finally ended and I left for school.  
  
As I was walking down the street a car pulled up to me, and the door opened. I almost started jumping with joy when I saw who was in the car. Heero. YES!  
"Wanna ride?" he asked me.  
"Sure," I replied, and I climbed into the back.  
When I had buckled in, Heero said, "As long as we're both here, let's talk about mode off transportation to the concert."  
"Ah, shit," I groaned.  
"What?" Heero asked.  
"Well, my stepfather won't take me, I know that, and Friday is Bingo Night, so my mother can't take me either," I replied.  
We were both silent few a few seconds. "Well, why don't I just pick you up?" asked Heero.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Here's school," said Heero. "See you at lunch."  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Detention. Yep, I got detention. Can you guess who wrote me up? If you guessed Marquise you are correct, sir! Arguing with him isn't a good thing, but it's fun, and I like pissing him off. It wasn't fun, though, when he said he would be the one in the detention room. Fuck you, Marquise! Take this middle finger. And this one. And this one. That probably sounded weird, considering us humans have only two paws. Hands! Hands! I've gotta stop reading Redwall so much.  
At least Marquise isn't failing me, though. I checked my grade and I have a sixty-seven. HA!  
I'm not stupid. I know that's a bad grade. All my other grades are eighties. I'm sure it's just because he doesn't like me. I'll just have to hide another report card.*  
  
Word Processing before lunch is not a good thing. I didn't want to move my wrists, but I wanted to eat. It was a dilemma.  
I saw Heero walking over. He wasn't alone. Heero sat down and introduced his friends. Here are descriptions. Quatre: He's short, not to short, but shorter than me, and he has unnaturally blond hair. Trowa: He's tall. Too tall. He has a green eye. I say eye because he has a tuff of hair covering the other one. It might be green. It could be blood red! AHHHHH! And finally, Wufei. He has a face like a constipated wiener dog.**  
Out the new three, Wufei is probably the most boring. He just kept talking about all the injustices in the world. Doesn't just thinking about it make you tired? Finally Heero interrupted him and asked me, "Do you want a ride home after school, Duo?"  
"No thanks. I've got detention," I answered.  
"What injustice did you commit?" asked Wufei.  
"I just got in an argument with my Global teacher," I said.  
"Who've you got?" asked Quatre.  
"Marquise."  
"Ohhhh. Sorry man," said Trowa.  
"Hn," said Heero. Well, I don't know if that's something you say. It's more like a snort/grunt.  
"You've got him, too?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately," Heero replied.  
Heero had a strange look in his eyes. Like he was planning something in the back of his head. Brain. Mind. Whatever.  
Anyway. I could only hope it wasn't against me. Told you I'm paranoid.  
  
I figured out what Heero had been planning after school.  
I walked into Marquise's room just as the last bell of the day rang. "You were almost late," said Marquise.  
Yeah, no shit, I thought. I looked around the room. To my surprise Heero was sitting in the back of the room. "Take a seat Mr. Maxwell," said Marquise, clearly getting impatient. That seems to happen easily. I'd only been standing there for a couple of seconds.  
I went to the back of the room and sat next to Heero. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.  
"Serving a detention," Heero said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I got in trouble," he replied.  
Yeah, no shit. I decided not to keep pressing him for information. A kid in the front row was hiding earphones by winding them around his ears like Secret Service agents do. He was doing a good job of hiding it until he stood up and shouted, "This is the greatest and best song in the world!"  
"No," said another kid. "It's just a tribute."***  
"I think you've just earned yourself a Saturday Detention," said Marquise.  
"Ohhhh, man!"  
"It was his fault for being stupid," I whispered to Heero. He chuckled lightly.  
"Mr. Maxwell," I heard Marquise call. "Can you come up to my desk for a moment?"  
I thought about saying, "I don't know. Can I?" But I didn't want a Saturday Detention as well. So I just walked up there.  
"Is this a threat," asked Marquise pointing to a line on an essay of mine he was grading.  
I read: During one battle of the War of 1812, the British invaded Washington, D.C., and burned the White House.  
"No," I said. "But right now I wish I could change that line. It's kinda crappy."  
"Go sit down," Marquise sighed.  
When I sat back down next to Heero I leaned over and said, "Jeez, you call me paranoid."  
"What did he say?" asked Heero.  
"He asked if I was threatening him when I wrote about the British burning the White House."  
"That's definitely paranoid," said Heero.  
  
We had finally gotten out of detention and I was in Heero's car when I said, "That was something to tell the camera."  
"What?" Heero asked  
"Oh! I, um, just to relieve stress and all that, talk into a camera at the end of the day, about my day," I answered.  
"Hn. Maybe I'll try that," said Heero thoughtfully. "Here we are."  
I got out of Heero's car, said good-bye, and walked into my house.  
  
That was it. Nothing more. I'll just turn off this, and my C.D. player and go to bed. Goodnight.  
  
*I do this also. **Thank you Weird Al. It's from his song Albuquerque. ***For those of you who don't get this extremely corny joke, it's a line from Tenacious D's best song, in my opinion, Tribute. Oh, and if you didn't pick up the hint, the next chapter is going to be Heero trying out the camera thing. 


	3. Day 3: Heero

Note: I got a review recently complaining about the fact that in this work I refer to Zechs Marquise by that name. See I don't care about that name. I can't even remember how to spell it. The fact is, he will always be Zechs Marquise to me, no matter how much he changes. Enough of that, though. Let's continue the story from Heero's point of view. And thanks to Amy Lee. She's does the lead vocals in Evanescence. Without her my mind would be blank.  
  
Camera Day 3: Heero  
  
Okay, I feel kinda weird doing this. I mean, come one. I'm talking to a freaking camera that's not even going to be shown as a home movie. I'm not stressed out or anything like Duo is. But, hell, if he does it, I will.  
  
Anyway, that day I picked up Duo at his house, instead of waiting for him at the corner. I like to be polite. I'm not going to wait for Duo at the corner, letting him get wet. Hmmm. Horny thought, one that I won't express. A man that I assumed to be Duo's father answered the door. "What?" he said. Wow, what a polite guy. "Seeing as it's raining, I thought I'd drive Duo to school," I replied. "You're the boy that asked him to the concert," he said. He wasn't a question, it was statement. "Yeah," I said, hoping he would stop talking to me and just go get Duo. "I'll go get him," he said, eyeing me suspiciously. Luckily I had an umbrella, because it was really pouring out now. God! What was taking him so long? Suddenly Duo appeared, scaring the crap out of me. "Jesus Christ!" I cried. "You came outta nowhere." He just smirked at me. Just then I noticed he was wearing a white shirt. Not wanting to get anymore sexual thoughts, I handing him the umbrella. I didn't want my damn pants to explode. "You keep it," he said. "It's your umbrella." So we decided to share it. When we were in the car, I saw him looking out the window and singing in a soft whisper. It wasn't low enough though.  
  
--Playground School Bell Rings Again Rain Clouds Come to Play Again Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing? Hello I'm Your Mind Giving You Someone to Talk to Hello-  
  
"Is that your favorite song?" I asked. Duo jumped; probably forgetting for a while he was in my car. Then he got himself under control. "No," he said. "I just always sing that song when it's raining." "Oh," I said. Duo climbed out of the car, because we had arrived at school. "Thanks for the ride," he said. "No problem," I said. Ahhh! He forgot the umbrella. Oh well. One can think dirty every one and a while, right?  
  
I sat in Phys. Ed with Quatre. It was a study hall because there happened to be a substitute that day. "What do you think about Duo?" I asked him. "He's nice, not like some of the things I've heard about him," he said. Then he grinned. "Have you asked him out yet?" Quatre asked. Sometimes it sucks to have your best friend know about your sexual preferences. "No," I said. "Ha! I was right! I was just taking a shot in the dark!" he yelled. "Shut up!" I hissed. "Ask him out," Quatre said. "Quatre, what is are the odds he's gay?" I asked. "To me, pretty high," he said. "I saw the way he was looking at you. He thinks you're hot." "It's not that easy," I said. "Sure it is," he said, rolling his eyes. "Go for it at the concert." I sighed, just looking away.  
  
Lunch was unusually silent. Probably because of me. During lunch, though, Hilde, another of my friends, walked up to me and said, "Heero, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Okay," I said. When we had gotten into the hallway outside the cafeteria Hilde said to me, "Ask him out." "What?" I said, trying to act like I didn't know whom she was talking about. It didn't obviously didn't work, because Hilde rolled her eyes. "Don't try the stupid act, Heero," she said. "Listen," I said. "Quatre already said that. I don't need to hear it again." "Well, I'm going to go for it at the Evanescence concert Friday," I said. "Ohhhh! An Evanescence concert," she moaned. "And you didn't invite me!" "No. Because I think Duo's hotter than you," I said. "That's only because you're gay," she said. We started to walk back into the cafeteria, but when I opened the door Duo fell to the floor. Oh crap, I thought. "What did you hear?" I asked. "Enough," he replied. Oh crap, I thought again. "What's enough?" I asked "Just enough," he replied. Then the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded.  
  
The ride back to Duo's house was uncomfortable silent. At least he was letting drive him home. He climbed out and just said, "See you tomorrow." "Yeah," I said, and drove away.  
  
Damnit all! Why did he have to listen? Doesn't he know what 'in private' means? Oh well. I'll see what he'll say to me tomorrow.  
  
Did it suck? It seemed kind of forced to me. For the last half of the story my brother stole my Evanescence CD, and Launch Radio barely has them on when I want it to. R&R. Now I feel really shitty. 


	4. Day 5

Camera Day 5 Duo  
  
Duo here. Yeah, you knew it was me. I'm soooo happy. This is the last day I'm doing this. So, let's get started.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero didn't come to pick me up today, so I just walked. Needless to say, though, I was pissed. I mean come on. So I know that he's in love with me. That doesn't mean he can't drive me to school.  
  
As I was walking out the door, Bill asked me, "Your stupid boyfriend isn't here to pick you up."  
  
Then I did something that I've wanted to do for a long time. I punched him. YES! "Don't call him stupid," I said, and walked out the door, while my mother was helping Bill. But she was laughing, too.  
  
~*~  
  
If I had known that I would get in a fight today.. Well I still would have gone to school, 'cause I kicked ass.  
  
I don't know why, maybe they just felt like beating up some kid today, but they came up to me and tried to get me to fight them. "Come on fag. Fight us," one of them said.  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
"Are ya scared?" asked another.  
  
"Not at all," I answered. And I wasn't.  
  
I guess they got tired of me not fighting them, so one of them threw a punch at me. I used an out block to brush his fist to the side and then threw a punch at him. It hit him square in the nose. He clutched at his nose trying to stop the flow of blood.  
  
Another came at me from the side, so I hit him with a sidekick in the gut. I turned around quickly and hit him with a fake front kick.  
  
One of there friends came rushing at me from about three yards away. I started running at him, and at what I judged to be the right moment I jumped up and hit him in the face with a flying sidekick. All three of them were now done with me.  
  
~*~  
  
For some reason I was the only one that was sent to the principal. Maybe it was because I was the only one not in the nurse's office.  
  
I knocked on the door and heard the principal say, "It's open."  
  
I walked in and Mr. Wagner (the principal) looked up. "Ah, Mr. Maxwell," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Um.yeah," I said, wondering why he was smiling. "I heard about your fight," he said. "I'm glad to see you're finally standing up for yourself. I talked to some witnesses and they all said it was in self-defense. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Then I don't see any reason to pursue this any further. But just because I think that way doesn't mean the boy's parents will. Expect some lawsuits. You're free to go," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said, standing up.  
  
"Have a good day," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
School, up until lunch, was uneventful. When I sat down at the lunch table, though, Quatre started babbling. "Ohmygodyoudidn'tgetsuspeneddidyou? Didtheybelieveus?"  
  
I stopped Quatre's babbling by holding up a hand. "I'm fine. No, I didn't get suspended. If I had, then I wouldn't be sitting here right now." I answered.  
  
Then I looked at Heero. "Where were you this morning?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't want me to pick you up anymore," he said, looking nervous.  
  
"If I had wanted you to stay away from me I would have said so yesterday," I said. "Idiot," I added.  
  
"Oh," said Heero.  
  
I got up. "Come with me Heero," I said. He nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria to the seclusion of the hallway.  
  
When the doors had shut behind us I said, "So, you love me right?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't know how you'd react," he said. "I mean, I didn't want you to hate me or anything."  
  
"I don't hate you," I said. "In fact, the exact opposite."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Yep," I said. "Now. I'm going back in, because I'm hungry."  
  
Heero followed me in with a dazed look on his face. When our tablemates saw this they smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero had decided that I should just go over to his house for the rest of the day, because there was no point in him dropping me off them coming back later. His house was huge. I voiced that and said I wanted to go in the back door. He got what I meant. I could tell, because he blushed. He's cute when he blushes.  
  
At around seven o'clock we had dinner. Heero isn't exactly the best cook, but I pretended to like the food. Then at seven we left for an eight o'clock concert. Yep today's Friday.  
  
~*~  
  
We found our seats easy enough. We started cheering with everybody else when Evanescence finally came out.  
  
~NOW I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU 50 THOUSAND TEARS I'VE CRIED~  
  
"I don't like this song," I said to Heero, who looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh stop that. I'm gonna go get something to drink, what do you want?"  
  
"Beer?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sprite it is," I answered.  
  
A couple of minutes later I got back to our seats with the drinks. Evanescence was in the middle of Bring Me to Life. I handed Heero his drink at looked up at the stage. I hadn't noticed before, but someone was missing. "Where's Ben?" I asked Heero.  
  
"Get with the program, Duo," he said. "Ben left the band."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Nobody knows," he answered. "Apparently, though, he's unstable."  
  
"Ah," I said.  
  
~*~  
  
We enjoyed the rest of the concert like any other concertgoers would. Then Heero drove me home. When we had pulled into my driveway and I was about to climb out, Heero grabbed my arm. "Good-night kiss?" he asked.  
  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's all?" he asked.  
  
"On the first date," I answered.  
  
"Fine," he said, pouting.  
  
I climbed out and he drove off. When I opened the door my mother got me into a giant bear hug. "What's this about?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just so happy," she said. "You finally stood up for yourself!"  
  
"You mean. you're not mad?" I asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Of course not," she said. "It was self-defense. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it was," I said.  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. I guess that was it. Oh, wait. I did tell my mother I was gay. She took it fine.  
  
She's divorcing Bill. He wasn't happy when I punched him, so he left.  
  
I'm done with this. I don't need it anymore. I'm happy as a. well I can't think of anything. I'm just happy. Signing of for good, Duo Maxwell  
  
The End?  
  
Okay. That was the end. Did you like it? Looking over it, I see some parts I want to change, but it's late, and I've put this chapter off for too long. I hope you enjoyed it. The question mark at the end means there might be more parts. I will post them as I see fit. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Day 6

Camera

_Yo my nizzles! No? Well I thought I'd try some "street talk". If you can hear that music in the background: YAY! I got the new Evanescence CD. Heero bought it for me. Speaking of Heero, it's great to have a tough, popular boyfriend. Let's just say people have decided they don't want to fuck with me anymore._

I woke up this morning with a headache. Don't ask me how, but there it was. Anyway, my mother calling my name in her "Duo wake the fuck up or you'll be late for school" voice didn't help.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, only way too fast. Head rush not helping the headache. I walked into the bathroom, hitting my head on the door in the process. Stop laughing; I don't know how I did it. One minute I'm walking straight into the bathroom, and the next I just veer to the right and hit my fucking head. If you want you can stop here and make a gay joke.

Done? Okay good. Hope it's all out of your system. Rubbing my head, I turned on the water, grumbling about traitorous doors. After brushing my teeth without incident I got dressed and headed downstairs to have a talk with my mother about her voice. There was a bit of a surprise waiting for me. Sitting at the kitchen table was none other than Heero Yuy. He took one look at me, and I swear his eyes lit up in a mixture of happiness and concern (probably because I was scowling like I wanted to kill a puppy…. so like Wufei, ha ha).

"Duo, are you all right?" he said.

"Do I look okay?" I said. Wait, wait…. back up Duo. You're boyfriend is concerned. Don't be a fucking ass-hole you moron. "But I'm better now," I amended.

Heero, having frowned at my original statement, still looked hesitant. He dropped it, though, and held up a bag in his hand. "I brought you some breakfast," he said.

See, best boyfriend EVER. "Thanks," I said, grabbing the bag from his hand.

"I'll drive you to school while you eat," he said.

"That'd be great," I said smiling. "Bye Mom!"

It would be impolite to leave without saying goodbye. "Bye sweetie," came a muffled voice from inside the bathroom.

/Stoplight in the dark, don't look back/

"Hey Heero, why the hell didn't you tell me you got the new Evanescence CD?" I said, my voice oddly calm.

Heero was either psychic, or yet again the greatest boyfriend ever, because he reached under his seat and pulled out a wrapped package. "Open it," he said.

Looking at Heero warily, I lifted the corner off the wrapping. "Fuck it," I thought, and ripped off the rest of the wrapping.

A heavenly light shone down, and a choir of angels sang out and the contents of the package were revealed. Okay, so that was a slight exaggeration, but it fucking rocked that Heero got me the CD too. "Happy Birthday," he whispered in my ear, sounding seductive.

I blushed but said, "Keep your eyes on the road happy-pants."

He pulled over to side of the road. "Can I kiss you, or will Listerfiend bite my tongue off?" he asked.

"As long as you keep away from Pillowpants you're fine," I said.

He leaned over and placed his lips over mine, and my mouth opened, inviting his ton……

_Sorry, but it's getting a bit to hot. Let's skip ahead a bit_.

I pushed Heero away reluctantly. "If we don't move we'll be late."

Heero pouted, but started the car anyway. He's very cute when he pouts, which is weird since it usually only works that way with kids.

Between second and third period I had to go to the bathroom. I know, I know. Eww, school bathrooms. But ya gotta go, ya gotta go. As I was drying my hands (after washing them), two popular kids (jocks I think) walked in.

One of them grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the sink. "Hey there queer-bag," he said sneeringly.

"Hi there you moronic pile of equine excretions," I said.

Big words confused him, but not for long, and he punched me in the stomach. My stomach is unfortunately my glass jaw. Needless to say, I saw stars. When my head cleared I was lying on the ground, and they were kicking me all over.

It stopped when they were wrenched away from me by a shadowy shape. My white night had come, sporting chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He slammed one of them into the mirror above the counter, cracking it in the process. Before that one even hit the ground the other was thrown into a stall door. That one cracked his head on the toilet.

Heero knelt down next to me. "Duo, can you stand up?" he said.

I stood, but my legs were still shaking. He grabbed me and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. We walked slowly to the nurse's office, stopping every once and while so I wouldn't get too dizzy.

_And that's where today ends. I went home from the nurse's office with a few bruises and an order of bed rest. But the bed rest was only because I called her Madam Pomfrey on the way out. Oops. Oh, did I mention that Heero is the greatest boyfriend ever?_

A/N: Well there you go. A chapter to celebrate the release of The Open Door, or my purchase of it anyway. I hope everyone got the Clerks 2 reference.

By the way, I've noticed a lot of people leaving the GW fandom. I will admit I thought about it for a while, but decided against it. I do read fan fiction other than GW, as my favorites will attest to. And I must say I don't see nearly the same amount of friendliness that I do in this fandom. For Harry Potter you only ever see large archives, but do a search for GW fan fiction, and you'll see hundreds, all groups of friends that get together to write. That's not saying that there aren't large ones, but there are many more small ones. So I will stick with the fandom that shaped how I write, with the occasional jaunt into another fandom. GW FOREVER!

I had to use a Swiftie just once in my writing career.


End file.
